Toxicologies
by Statue de Sel
Summary: Recueil d'O.S centrés, avant tout, sur la relation HouseWilson... The Accident, recueil TERMINE.
1. Reach Out And Touch Faith

_Titre :_ Eh bien, l'O.S, c'est « Reach out and touch faith »

_Genre:_ House et Wilson, un matin…

_Note : _ Et voici le premier O.S de ce qui va sans doute être un recueil destiné, avant tout, au House/Wilson. Y'en a trop peu sur ! Bref, voilà, c'est tout. Les critiques, remarques et reproches sont toujours autant attendus…

Et à la fois dédicace et remerciements pour ma bêta-lectrice : Sohail, parce qu'elle assure et qu'elle le vaut bien (et on n'oublie pas Pepito !! )

Reach and touch faith 

De le voir endormi, comme ça, ça le trouble un peu.

Bien sûr, il peut s'auto justifier en se disant qu'il n'y est pas habitué. Qu'il l'a tellement souvent vu debout, assis, en train de (lui) parler ou de travailler qu'il en a oublié cet aspect-là de ce qu'il est : l'être humain qui se cache sous les chemises et les cravates, les impératifs biologiques qui refont surface, parfois…

Un homme plongé dans le sommeil…

Qu'y a t-il de plus désarmant ?

Il dort avec une entière confiance, et House ne sait que penser.

Le soleil perce à travers les rideaux tirés, et sans avoir à regarder son réveil, il sait que la matinée est bien avancée. Trop pour aller travailler, songe t-il, et pas assez pour réfléchir déjà à ce qui c'est passé durant la nuit. Wilson, à côté de lui, ne lui offre qu'une respiration régulière et une chaleur bien trop douce pour qu'il songe à quitter le lit… D'ailleurs, il n'en a pas envie ; il est bien, là, et c'est tellement rare que ça l'inquiètes presque.

_A quoi tient mon bien-être ?_ se demande t'il en se rallongeant prés du corps de son ami. _Est-ce que ce n'est que cela, finalement ? Wilson, ici, après… ce qui s'est passé… ?_

_Your own personal jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

_Someone who cares_

Il songe aussi que, s'il était une personne normale, il serait gêné, voir inquiet ou désespéré de ce qui s'est passé. Mais ça n'est pas le cas… Ses paupières se ferment et il sait qu'il ne regrette rien. Alors qu'en toute logique, il devrait, bien sûr. Parce que c'est Wilson, à la fois un ami et un homme. Deux aspects qui justifient qu'il n'aurait jamais dût se retrouver dans son lit, et deux aspects qui semblent tellement moins importants maintenant…

C'est si facile d'oublier qu'il est censé être rebuté par ces détails alors qu'il se trouve là, dans la chaleur de ce lit et dans cette douceur à peine croyable.

Peut-être qu'il rêve, en fait…

Mais les souvenirs sont trop nets.

Et il se cache sous les draps, comme un enfant qu'il n'est plus, alors qu'il se rappelle de choses qu'un gamin ne ferait certainement pas. Il ferme les yeux plus fort mais ça n'est pas désagréable et, en se rapprochant du corps de Wilson, il songe qu'il a encore le goût de sa peau dans la bouche, qu'il peut encore sentir le fantôme de ses lèvres et de ses doigts sur les différentes parties de son corps qu'il a touché…

Et, sous ses propres mains, il sent encore le grain de sa peau, et son odeur qui l'enivre légèrement, comme un alcool trop agréable.

Et il aime ça, du fond du cœur. Pas besoin de se remettre en cause pour admettre que l'aspect concret de ce qui c'est passé n'a rien de déplaisant, bien au contraire.

_Your own personal jesus_

_Someone to hear your prayers_

Someone whos there 

Ceci dit, il se demande toujours comment ils en sont arrives là…

Ce qu'il sait avec certitude, c'est que ça n'était pas prévu. Alors, à partir de quand cela a t-il dégénéré ? Il ne parle pas que de la soirée, car son cœur est trop présent dans sa cage thoracique pour que ce ne soit qu'une histoire de sexe et il le sait…

Ceci dit, de le savoir ne l'aide pas. Ce qu'il aimerait découvrir, c'est pourquoi.

Pourquoi lui, pourquoi cette nuit ?

Wilson.

Qui est Wilson ? Eh bien… Son ami, non ? Son meilleur ami.

Et même un peu plus, puisque depuis presque dix ans, leur relation est l'élément le plus stable de sa vie… le seul élément, en fait, si l'on exclue sa dépendance à la Vicodin.

Donc, Wilson est une autre sorte de dépendance, logiquement. Et c'est vrai qu'il y a dans leur relation une certitude qui perdure, peut-être la conséquence d'une trop grande habitude… Un aspect curieusement _nécessaire_, et House ne se ment pas quand il se dit que Wilson lui est devenue une nécessité. A la limite, la seule chose qu'il peut se reprocher, c'est de ne rien avoir empêché.

Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

Et il se rend compte aujourd'hui, dans la chaleur de son lit, seul à côté de Wilson, que ça fait en réalité une paire d'années qu'il a accepté…

_Feeling unknown _

_And you are all alone_

_Flesh and bone_

_By the telephone_

_Lift up the receiver_

I'll make you a believer 

Ceci dit, le fond du problème est toujours là. Parce que c'est toujours Wilson, et que les choses restent les même, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne se connaissait plus ces sentiments depuis longtemps, mais il sait que, si l'amour n'est pas toujours bref, la solitude, elle, est définitivement éternelle. L'amour est une chimère et, dans sa veille paisible, sa jambe se met à le faire souffrir. Il se rappelle alors que aimer, c'est aussi souffrir. Il n'est pas certain de vouloir cela… Le risque en vaut-il la peine ?

Il y a bel et bien un danger latent qui dort chez Wilson ; un risque de dépendance et d'overdose dont il bien trop conscient, ce qui ne le sauve pas pour autant…

Et il le contemple, ses paupières qui frémissent, sa respiration qui change imperceptiblement et, quand il ouvre les yeux, House n'en sait guère plus.

Le regard de son ami plonge dans le sien, et House se surprend à ne pas ciller ; il y a des éclats noirs dans les yeux de Wilson qui font comme des éclats charbonneux…

Bêtement, il trouve ça beau.

_Put me to the test_

_Things on your chest_

You need to confess 

_I will deliver_

You know I'm a forgiver 

Wilson, lui, se dit qu'il se réveille trop tôt ou trop tard.

Dans l'idéal, il aurait aimé se réveiller avant House ; pour fuir, certainement, ou peut-être pour le regarder dormir, il n'en sait rien. En fait, depuis hier soir, il ne sait plus grand chose sur lui-même ; la remise en cause est plutôt brutale quand il se rappelle instantanément ce qui c'est passé la veille.

Il a couché avec House, et l'ivresse n'explique pas tout.

Le regard de son ami, trop bleu et trop clair, ne lui permet pas d'oublier l'expression qu'ils avaient quand ses mains le touchaient, quand il frémissait et quand ses gestes s'étaient faits terriblement doux.

C'est trop. Il en a une boule au cœur et il ne peut rien faire, même pas fuir sous ce regard qui ne lui laisse pas une seule porte de sortie.

Quand la voix de House sort de sa bouche, elle est étouffée et presque basse, comme un murmure confidentiel destiné à être chuchoté :

-Salut, dit-il.

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Reach out and touch faith_

-Salut, répond Wilson.

La main de House se lève et vient toucher son visage.

-N'est-ce pas ce qui finit fatalement par arriver, quand tu es si bel homme que même-moi, je n'y peut rien… murmure t-il presque pour lui-même.

-N'est-ce pas plutôt ce qui arrives quand votre meilleur ami sait se montrer bien trop convaincant ? rétorque Wilson. Il a la gorge sèche et murmure lui aussi. Le corps de Greg prés du sien est présent, bien trop présent pour ne pas que sa respiration s'accélère, et dans la demie-pénombre de la pièce, son regard n'en brille que plus.

-C'est ma faute ? demande House, et son souffle effleure la peau de Wilson.

-Oui. Non. Je sais pas, répond-il en frissonnant.

_Your own personal jesus..._

-Ne pars pas, murmure soudain House.

Surpris, Wilson le dévisage ; il n'a pas esquissé un seul geste pour s'enfuir, pas un seul. Mais le regard de House est si clair tout à coup, aussi transparent que du verre, comme prêt à voler en éclat.

Alors, sous les draps, Wilson tend le bras et le pose sur la taille de son ami ; il sent leurs peaux se couvrir de chair de poule, et la nouvelle chaleur qui en découle lui parvenir jusqu'au cœur.

-Je ne pars pas, murmura t-il.

_Feeling unknown _

_And you are all alone_

_Flesh and bone_

_By the telephone_

_Lift up the receiver_

I'll make you a believer 

Quelques instants s'écoulent ainsi, où ils ne font que respirer. Wilson sait qu'il pourrait passer presque une éternité comme ça, dans cette pièce désordonnée et silencieuse.

Alors, même s'il y a en lui une vague alarme qui crie « Danger ! », il choisit de ne pas l'écouter.

Parce que cette boule qu'il a dans la gorge, ces frissons qui le traversent et son cœur qui se serre, il sait ce que c'est, et ce que ça signifie.

_I will deliver_

_You know I'm a forgiver_

-Je peux rester? Demande t-il, et lui comme House savent ce que cela signifie.

Reach out and touch faith 

-Oui, reste

Alors, Wilson se rapproche et House nicha sa tête au creux de son cou, à cet endroit qu'il avait embrassé la nuit dernière, cet endroit où la peau claire de Wilson a un goût qu'il adore et qu'il voudrait garder pour toujours.

Le silence revint dans la pièce, et ils plongèrent dans un état intermédiaire, entre veille et sommeil.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'ont envie de partir d'ici.

_Your own personal jesus_

_  
Reach out and touch faith_


	2. Our Dirty Little Secret

_Titre :__ Our Dirty Little Secret_

_Genre:__ Hmm… On s'aime et on se dévore?_

_Résumé :__ …_

_Note :__ Tout ça, c'est la faute aux pêches. Et au fordisme implacable qui m'a permis de gagner de l'argent durant le mois d'août. Parce que maintenant, je hais les pêches. _

_Et, comme d'hab, merci milles fois à Sohail, parce qu'elle est douée, parce qu'elle assure et parce qu'elle le vaut bien ;)_

_Et j'attend toujours avec autant d'impatience les remarques et les critiques, quelles qu'elles soient…_

Our Dirty Little Secret 

Tu marches dans la rue, l'air de rien. Comment peut tu ?

Tu as l'air normal. Sais tu que c'est à côté de moi que tu marches ?

Bien sûr que tu le sais ; suis-je bête…

Et tu n'a même pas l'air gêné ; c'est peut-être bien ça qui me gêne _moi_.

Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter, et tu le sais : tu n'as rien d'un homosexuel. Les gens ne te dévisagent pas, tu a l'air trop _clean _pour ça.

Alors, j'aimerai que tu arrêtes de marcher de cette manière, comme si tu allais chez moi juste pour voir un film, boire un coup et rigoler autant qu'on pourra. Comme si tu t'apprêtais à te reposer après une dure journée, alors que tu sais très bien que tu ne dormiras pas assez.

Comme si toi et moi on ne sait pas qu'on va baiser. Alors qu'on est même pas ignorants sur ce sujet-là, qu'on est parfaitement au courant et qu'on fait semblant. Semblant de rien, semblant de tout : semblant d'une habitude amicale qu'on a plu.

Parce que tu avances et que tu sourit, que tes cheveux sont bien coiffés et tes habits bien mis, parce que tu portes une cravate et un porte-document très sérieux, que tu es tellement respectable donc… et que, pourtant, je vais te baiser et que tu le sais.

Je te déteste pour ça. Tu fais trop bien semblant de rien alors que tu en as envie autant que moi, aussi. Sinon, tu ne viendrai pass, puisque tu sais.

Et là, je me demande : c'est quoi, ce bazar ? Depuis quand c'est comme ça ?

Tu n'aurai pas dût me toucher, ce jour là. On n'en serait pas réduits à ça, tu sais. Et je te rejette la faute parce que je suis incapable d'assumer le fait de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, de le regretter plus ou moins d'avance, et de ne rien faire pour l'arrêter. Je suis au courant de cet aspect-là, oui.

Et je me méprise pour cela.

Que ressens tu, hein ? Quand tu sais que je vais te toucher d'une manière que l'on n'abordera jamais ailleurs que chez moi… Quand tu sais que mes doigts broieront ta nuque, que je serai violent, brutal et terriblement affamé de toi. Que je ne me contrôlerai pas et toi non plus, qu'on sera là-bas comme pris d'ivresse et qu'on ne parlera pas. Tu te presseras contre moi, et tu arracheras plus ou moins mes vêtements. Et je ferai pareil de mon côté, on se brûlera la peau à se caresser trop fort, et on sera écroulé avant même d'avoir atteint le lit…

Parfois, j'aimerai savoir ce que tu en penses.

Parce qu'on parle de tout sauf de ça, oh mon si cher meilleur ami ! Et on fait si bien semblant que ça n'existe pas que j'en reste sans voix : je ne nous savais pas de tels talents de menteurs… Bien que je me demande, à qui mentons nous ? A la face du monde, ou à la notre ?

Me craches tu ce mensonge au visage comme parfois tu mord mes lèvres jusqu'à les tuméfier ?

La vérité, c'est que c'est du sexe. Cru et brutal, on n'est pas tendre l'un envers l'autre. Ca arrive presque toujours par hasard, tu viens chez moi de manière banale, personne ne se doute de rien ; on se conduit comme l'on s'est toujours conduit, et on maintient l'illusion que ça n'existe pas.

Tu marches toujours, et nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés. C'est pour bientôt, je le sais ; je te vois te raidir un tout petit peu plus à chaque pas même si ça, il n'y a que moi qui le remarque.

Tu es toujours irréprochable. Ca m'agace quand je sais à quel point tu ne l'es pas quand tu couches avec moi. A quel point c'est sans concession et sans précaution quand nous le faisons, et à quel point tu ne t'es pas plaint une seule fois.

Mon regard s'égare sur ta nuque qui dépasse du col de ta chemise. Ta peau claire… Devines tu à quoi je pense ? Je te vois frissonner imperceptiblement…

Et je penses à ta chaleur, à ce qu'il y a d'étroit en toi et à tout ce que je me suis infligé pour te faire jouir ; m'agenouiller, t'avaler en entier, j'ai tout fait… Pour t'entendre respirer plus fort, pour affoler ton cœur, j'ai agi et j'agirai encore et toujours comme le dernier des damnés. Pourquoi ? Pour avoir bonne conscience ? Tu ne m'offres rien, et, en réalité, j'ai plus l'impression que tu me dépossèdes à chaque fois que l'inverse. Et notre sperme coulera, on gémira et on ne dira rien. On le fera longtemps, par intermittence, et on dormira à brève échéance ; je sais le goût de ta peau, les bruits ravalés que tu émets, ces détails que personne ne connaît, et je sais que ça ne m'empêchera jamais de continuer…

La distance s'amenuise, et je mesure les instants où nous nous comportons encore comme des êtres civilisés.

Parfois, quand ta jouissance est imminente, que mon visage est prés du tien, quand nos yeux se rivent l'un à l'autre et que les tiens ne révèlent rien, tu tends la main et tes doigts hésitent entre caresses et griffures ; ils hésitent et effleurent à peine ma joue. Alors, pour cesser cette hésitation qu'il y a chez toi et qui reflètes trop la mienne, je t'embrasse et j'avale le cri que tu pousses quand je bouge à la fois trop fort et trop loin en toi.

Et j'aime ça, et je déteste ça. Parce que c'est animal, que ça ressemble à des accouplements primitifs quand c'est infiniment plus complexes que cela.

J'aime ça parce que j'aime ta peau, parce que l'orgasme a avec toi un goût sublime que je ne retrouves nulle part.

Je déteste ça parce que tu n'es pas une femme, que tu es mon ami, qu'on n'en parle pas et que je ne sais pas quel nom mettre sur cette maladie-là.

Je n'aime pas cela parce que j'ai l'impression que mon âme s'écoule en même temps que mon sperme, que tes mains grillent ma mémoire et que ton souffle m'anéantit.

En vérité, Wilson, je hait cela parce que c'est toi qui me possèdes, que je n'ai finalement pas mon mot à dire et que cela, c'est bien la première fois.

Et je continue de marcher à côté de toi, ma canne frappe le sol à intervalles réguliers et tu as toujours l'air désespérément normal. Alors, je me dit que tu peux bien maintenir toutes les illusions que tu veux, car moi je compte à présent les minutes qui nous restent avant ce qui va suivre.

J'aperçois mon immeuble.

Et je n'ai pas besoin de te regarder pour savoir que nous tremblons ensembles.


	3. Walking On The Sea

Titre : Walking On The Sea 

_Genre:__ Hyper light_

_Résumé:__ Wilson à la mer, mais pas forcément pour la baignade… _

_Note :__ Eh bien, je pense, selon toute vraisemblance… que je suis schizophrène. Si si, et tordue en plus, mais ça, vous le saviez déjà… Enfin bref, changement radical d'ambiance, et j'avoue que je suis immensément curieuse de savoir ce que vous en pensez… _

_Et, comme d'hab', spéciale mention à ma Bêta-lectrice, qui est bien plus que ça mais, bon, le message est le même : Merci. Voilà._

* * *

Un souffle, un soupir. Un aller, un retour, un murmure continu et lancinant ; le bruit des vagues… Elles vont et viennent au même rythme régulier, elles s'échouent sur le sable, et reviennent presque aussitôt. C'est ainsi, un rythme qui donne l'impression d'être sans fin, infini même, et tant pis pour le cliché.

Ca n'est pas l'été, ça n'est même pas une belle journée ; le ciel est agité, mélange de blanc et de bleu, et le vent souffle un air froid et qui mord. La plage est déserte.

Wilson est assis là, sur le sable. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés par le vent, ses joues sont un peu rougies et il a les mains gelées. Il porte une parka sombre, un T-shirt à manches longues et un jean. Il n'a absolument pas l'air d'un médecin.

Quelque part, c'est très bien. Ca n'est pas à cause du travail qu'il est ici, loin de là, alors, autant que son apparence joue le jeu…

Le mouvement régulier des vagues lui vide la tête, et il a presque l'impression d'avoir un cerveau vierge. Etrange sensation… Le poids de ses connaissances ne se fait plus sentir, pas plus que celui de sa propre vie. La mer a cet effet-là sur lui ; elle lui donne l'impression de le laver.

S'il l'avait su, il serait venu plus tôt. Ou revenu plus tard, c'est selon. Machinalement, il porte ses doigts à ses lèvres et souffle doucement dessus. Le froid est ici piquant comme un acide très froid ; il ne neige jamais, mais l'air peut parfois y être aussi pur et coupant que du cristal. De le savoir ne le réchauffe pas, mais il n'a pas envie de partir. Il est légèrement en hauteur, sur une dune, mais l'odeur de l'iode est tellement forte qu'elle lui fait légèrement tourner la tête. Ses articulations sont ankylosées à force de rester dans la même position, mais il ne bouge toujours pas

Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruit qui le fait se retourner.

Un homme se tient en haut de la grève, une haute silhouette, et le bruit que Wilson a entendu est celui de sa canne frappant le sol. L'homme est trop loin et trop haut pour qu'il distingue son visage, mais il sait pertinemment de qui il s'agit. Et ça n'est pas à cause de la canne qu'il pense cela ; après tout, il y a plus d'un boiteux qui parcoure le monde. C'est juste une impression et, en voyant l'homme descendre et s'avancer vers lui, Wilson sait qu'il ne s'est pas trompé.

House.

Le pire, c'est qu'il n'est même pas vraiment surpris. Enfin, de là à dire qu'il s'y attendait…

Il est cependant vaguement irrité ; quelque chose lui souffle que ça n'est pas normal, que House ait su où il était, et encore moins qu'il soit venu. Wilson fait taire cette petite voix et décide de s'en foutre. Après tout, la plage est à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas… ? Et il tourne la tête vers la mer tandis que House s'assoit à côté de lui avec précaution, sa canne s'enfonçant dans le sable et gênant ses mouvements. Sa présence prés de lui est étrange, terriblement incongrue et presque réconfortante… Wilson ne sait pas quel nom mettre sur ce sentiment.

Le silence s'installe entre eux, un peu inconfortable mais pas vraiment gênant. Juste le bruit des vagues, et leur respiration.

-Sale temps pour la baignade, finit par lâcher House. Et tu as oublié ton maillot.

-Ouais, et j'ai aussi oublié mes brassards. Navrant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi, ta blague ? Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu gagnes très bien ta vie malgré ça.

Wilson émit un sourire bref avant de demander, après quelques instants :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Aaah, la mer… personne n'y résiste, pas même moi !

Cette fois, Wilson soupira. Il aurait dût savoir que House ne répondrait pas. Néanmoins, cette manière d'esquiver le sujet… l'air irrité et les sourcils froncés du docteur James Wilson disaient bien assez ce qu'il pensait de l'attitude du diagnosticien.

House, pas dupe, s'en rendit compte.

-Bah, disons que… tu es partit avec une sale tête…

-Partit avec une sale tête ? Répéta Wilson, l'air cette fois plus amusé qu'irrité. Et c'est quoi, une « sale tête », pour toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu es allé t'imaginer, que j'allais me suicider ?

-Eh bien, non. Le suicide, ça ne te va pas. En fait, je pense pas que tu le conçoives pour toi, même si tu l'acceptes remarquablement bien quand il s'agit de tes patients.

-D'abord, je ne l'accepte pas remarquablement bien…

-Je sais, le coupa House. Il tourna son visage vers lui et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Wilson ne répondit rien et détourna le regard pour que House ne le voit pas ciller un peu trop pour être honnête.

Il préférait regarder la mer plutôt que d'aborder le sujet. A côté de lui, House soupira. Qu'importe, Wilson ne lui avait jamais demandé de venir. Il ne lui en avait même pas parlé ! Alors, tant pis pour lui si sa nouvelle énigme refuse de se laisser disséquer.

Qu'il parte, ça lui fera les pieds.

-Tu sais, dit House d'un ton désinvolte, que je connais une histoire sur la mer. En fait, c'est la femme d'un pêcheur qui meurt en pleine pêche –son mari, pas elle- alors, en gros, elle décide se venger et elle se transforme en une espèce d'oiseau, je ne sais plus vraiment ni lequel ni comment, mais voilà : elle prend dans son bec un petit bout de bois, ou quelques cailloux, elle vole et les jette dans la mer. Et elle recommence, elle ne fait que ça. Tu sais pourquoi ?

-Elle veut combler l'océan, murmura Wilson, surpris de la tournure qu'avait prise leur conversation.

-Et alors, continua t-il. Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

-Eh bien, c'est idiot, même si logiquement, le raisonnement de la veuve se tient ; il lui faudra tout simplement une éternité de voyages pour remplir sa vengeance. A part ça, hein… rétorqua House.

-A part ça, et si elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement ? Tu y **as** pensé ? Sa vengeance, pour absurde qu'elle soit, n'en est pas moins logique. Et puis, face à la mer, elle ne peut de toute façons qu'être perdante.

-C'est bien pour ça que ça ne sert à rien.

Wilson tourna son visage vers lui, faisant fi des vagues qui l'apaisaient pour se plonger dans un bleu bien plus dangereux.

-Et si tu me disais carrément ce que tu sous-entends, pour une fois ? Ca nous changerait.

-Mais je te le dis toujours, répondit House en écarquillant les yeux.

-Non, mais c'est vrai que je comprend toujours tes allusions et tes métaphores tordues.

-C'est un fait ; alors, pourquoi tu me demandes soudain plus de détails ? Tu as déjà le mode d'emploi !

-Mais c'est toi qui es venu sans y être invité ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça n'est pas vraiment le New Jersey ici, et l'hôpital le plus proche est à une trentaine de kilomètres, alors la bonne vieille excuse du hasard ne tient pas !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là, continua t-il à voix basse. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir venir. Tu m'as suivi, c'est clair, mais pourquoi ? En manque de divertissements ?

Ce fut au tour de House de détourner le visage et de ne pas le regarder. Wilson le fixa un moment avant de se détourner à son tour.

Mais la mer ne lui inspirait plus aucune tranquillité.

Il songea à cette femme changée en oiseau marin ; probablement une sorte de mouette… Il imagina sa douleur et sa vengeance impossible, et il eut de la peine pour elle. Profondément. Ce qui était idiot. Ca n'était qu'une histoire, et un peu boiteuse en plus… Tout comme son narrateur. Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? demanda House.

-Rien, rien.

-Tu sais, si je t'ai suivi… c'est pas par plaisir, hein…

-Tu m'en vois ravi.

-Hmm, oui. Bref.

Le soleil commença à se coucher, et Wilson se demanda si l'on pouvait faire plus cliché que eux deux, assis là, sur le sable, face à la mer… et se gelant les fesses, ce qui, au moins, cassait un peu ce romantisme bon marché qu'il détestait.

-Les gens comme toi… commença House. Il s'interrompit.

-En fait, je n'ai pas rencontré d'autre « gens comme toi » reprit-il. Du moins pas vraiment. Tu es un jeu de surfaces et de miroirs assez complexe et, ma foi, j'imagine que ça explique pourquoi cette relation qu'on a tient toujours… Mais ça n'est pas le sujet.

La vérité, c'est que ça fait déjà quelques jours que je vois ton beau sourire se fêler un peu plus à chaque conversation polie que tu as. Et, comme je n'ignore rien de tes patients, je sais que le problème ne vient pas seulement de là. Alors quoi ? Ta femme, probablement. Ou tes femmes, peut-être. Mais je pense que ça doit être, en fait, une question sans réponse. Ca arrive.

Tu me demandes pourquoi je suis là ? Je ne sais pas, mais ça n'est certainement pas pour te secourir. Non, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais… peut-être qu'à ça aussi, il n'y a pas de réponses.

La voix de House avait été basse, un peu rauque, comme s'il s'arrachait doucement les mots de la gorge. Wilson le regarda, sa barbe de trois jours, son air fatigué, ses cheveux décoiffés par le vent, et son blouson de motard. Le vent souffla plus fort, et House referma sa main sur sa cuisse, là où Wilson pouvait presque voir la douleur sourdre et pulser. Il se releva et lui tendit la main :

-On y va ?

Il souriait, et House, l'air presque hésitant, la saisit ; leurs paumes étaient froides, leurs doigts gelés et, pourtant, une chaleur très douce, une sensation indescriptible coula entre eux à cet endroit, là où leur peau se touchait.

House debout chercha sa boîte de Vicodin dans sa poche. Avalant un cachet, il demanda :

-Pourquoi ici ? Il y a plein d'autres plages.

-Plein, oui, sourit Wilson. Mais je venais passer mes vacances ici avec mes parents, quand j'étais jeune. C'est la seule que je connais, et j'en garde quelques bons souvenirs. [1

-Ah, grimaça House. Bon...On rentre ? Tu es venu en train, je sais, mais je te prêterai mon casque.

-Pas question. Les magasins sont encore ouverts, je vais en acheter un.

-Les magasins sont _fermés_, Jimmy.

Ils se mirent à marcher, le sable volant autour d'eux, s'infiltrant dans leurs cheveux et dans leurs vêtements. _Génial…_

-Eh bien, on à qu'à prendre une chambre à l'hôtel. A moins, bien sûr, que tu préfères rentrer. Je comprendrai, tu sais.

House s'arrêta et, indifférent au vent, au sable et au froid, le regarda durant un moment. Wilson s'apprêtait à retirer ce qu'il avait dit, certain de s'être trompé, quand il répondit :

-Okay, ça me va. Mais tant qu'à faire, tu me feras visiter l'endroit, d'accord ? Tu as passé tes vacances ici, tu dois connaître, et je n'ai pas envie de retourner bosser.

Il souriait en disant cela, l'air entendu de quelqu'un qui sait à quoi s'attendre et qui sait ce qu'il veut. Il parlait toujours par sous-entendus, bien sûr, mais, au moins, ses sourires étaient clairs.Ils pensaient à la même chose et, ravi au delà des mots de ne pas s'être trompé, Wilson répondit à son sourire.

Derrière eux, la mer continuait son ressac régulier, et c'était un son qui, définitivement, semblait n'avoir ni début ni fin, quelque chose de très important mais auquel on ne prêtait attention que par intermittence. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'y prenait plus garde désormais, ni à elle ni à la vengeance qu'un oiseau aveuglé par la douleur menait contre sa volonté implacable.

Ils marchaient sur la grève, et, bientôt, ils ne furent plus qu'un point très loin d'ici. _Deux_ points, pour être précis, qui marchaient presque épaule contre épaule, et qui avançaient contre le vent.

Ils disparurent rapidement ; le froid était bien trop coupant pour s'attarder...

* * *

[1 Hmm, petite référence à une fic anglaise sur House M.D : « The Piano Man » ; la fic en elle-même est superbe mais, puisqu'elle sera bientôt traduite et publiée par ma Bêta aux multiples talents, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller d'aller vous user les yeux dessus 


	4. The Game Play Of Three O’Clock In The

_Titre :_** « The game play of three o'clock in the morning »**

_Résumé :_

_Note :__Un O.S space, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire d'autre. C'est grave, docteur ? Mais, plus important : merci, Sohail, pour tout et pour rien ; pour l'essentiel, donc. _

Il est tard, si tard, et il ne dort pas.

Même l'hôpital est silencieux, c'est dire…

C'est la nuit, et il y a si peu de lumières encore allumées…

Il n'y a que sa lampe de bureau qui brille, et elle n'éclaire guère que son visage **et** ses mains, mais cela convient à Wilson ainsi. Cetteespèce de flou, cette lumière douce qui éclaire si peu et laisse tant de chose cachées dans le noir lui semble infiniment plus reposante que le jour. Plus reposante, même, qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil, semble t-il.

Il ne fait rien, Wilson, ou pas grand chose. Il semble relire un dossier, mais son regard est vague, ses traits relâchés, et le silence toujours aussi grand. Il ne tourne même pas les pages…

Le ciel seul sait peut-être à quoi il pense ; pas House.

Les oncologues ne sont pas censés faire des heures supp' inutiles, n'est-ce pas ? Ca fait une heure qu'il l'observe, une heure que Wilson ignore ne plus être seul, et House a conscience que cette espèce d'espionnage ressemble à un vol d'image. Cette image qu'il ne connaît pas, cette image que Wilson cache…

Celle d'un homme qui ne fait rien, seul dans la nuit, seul tout court et dont l'expression ne révèle rien…

Ca n'est pas une image que House connaît bien.

Il l'observe en cachette comme l'on surveille le dosage d'un médicament hautement dangereux : ses sourcils sont froncés et ses mains sont serrées autour de sa canne.

Et quand Wilson finit par relever la tête et croiser le regard bleu presque transparent de House, il sursauta.

Quelque part, House en est content, de sa réaction si vive et si brutale, de son épiderme qui se hérisse et de ses yeux qui se rétrécissent ; curieux, comme Wilson ressemble à un animal surpris...

Et la tension dans la pièce augmente d'un coup, comme ça, sans prévenir. Juste parce que Wilson a relevé la tête et que son regard charbonneux a croisé un bleu presque coupant tant il est éclatant.

Ca ressemble à de l'électricité, mais ça n'en est pas. Leurs respirations qui s'accélèrent imperceptiblement, leur peau qui frémit et leur dos qui ploie légèrement sont autant de symptômes incontrôlés et incontrôlables.

Pourquoi ?

Ils sont adultes, civilisés. Ils sont médecins.

Et ils se connaissent depuis bien trop longtemps, certainement.

Mais c'est la nuit, si tard que s'enest presque le jour ; Wilson a passé des heures à se comporter normalement, des heures à faire son travail et des heures à remplir le rôle qu'il s'est crée. Il est fatigué, en réalité, et usé jusqu'à la corde.

Ca ne se voit que la nuit, quand il y a peu de lumière et qu'il se laisse aller à ne rien faire. Ca se voit à ses mains creusées d'ombres qui ne saisissent rien, à son visage qui ne sourit pas, à tout ça et bien plus encore… Et que House le remarque n'est pas quelque chose qui lui fait plaisir, définitivement pas.

Le silence dure, leurs regards brûlent.

House s'avance, claudiquant, et déclame d'une voix basse et vibrante, presque pressante dans une sorte d'urgence incompréhensible :

-« C'est pourquoi je m'approche de vous, malgré l'heure qui est celle où d'ordinaire l'homme et l'animal se jettent sauvagement l'un sur l'autre… »

-« … je m'approche, moi, de vous, les mains ouvertes et les paumes tournées vers vous, avec l'humilité de celui qui propose face à celui qui achète… » Koltès, « Dans la solitude des champs de coton », j'ai lu la pièce, House, et je suis désolé de te dire que le rôle du dealer ne te convient absolument pas.

-Ah ? répondit House face à lui. Toujours assis dans son fauteuil, Wilson releva la tête et le fixa sans ciller.

-Pourtant, continua House encore plus bas, il y a cette histoire de désir qui vacille comme la flamme d'une bougie, comme cet espèce de reflet qui danse dans tes prunelles…

Et là, Wilson ferme les yeux. House le contempla fixement un instant avant de lâcher, en tournant la tête :

-Mais je n'ai sans doute rien compris. Je comprends jamais rien, à la littérature.

Ca ressemblait presque à une excuse, mais Wilson n'y crut pas une seule seconde. Il rouvrit les yeux et les fixa, au hasard, sur son bureau. Son dossier ouvert semblait lui lancer une accusation muette, terriblement pertinente, mais lui y était complètement sourd.

Rien à foutre, aurait-il pût dire.

-Que veux tu ? demande t-il, mais il sait déjà la réponse.

-Ce que _je_ veux ? House fait semblant de s'étonner, mais son ton manque singulièrement de force. Wilson relève la tête et le regarde comme on scrute un résultat d'analyse, et, comme le médecin qu'il est, il constate et note les symptômes du diagnosticien.

Il n'y a aucune surprise en lui quand il se rend compte que House est au seuil de tolérance de sa douleur ; sa peau est rouge, certainement brûlante, et ses yeux brillent trop pour être honnêtes…

Et, surtout, il a cette expression d'avidité à peine contrôlée et de douleur exacerbée mêlés.

Mais il n'est pas surpris ; plutôt fataliste, quitte à tout prendre.

House s'avance, et son pas claudiquant résonne presque bruyamment. Il regarde Wilson et, même s'il est plus haut que lui, physiquement parlant, la dominance a changé de camps ; car c'est bien Wilson qui, désormais, le fixe sans broncher, le regard aussi opaque et dur qu'un miroir sans tain. Et House a mal, terriblement mal, et sa douleur est double face à ce regard qui ne le reconnaît pas, parce que le reflet qu'il lui renvoieest trop proche de la vérité pour ne pas lui faire mal.

-Donne moi de la morphine, lâche t-il finalement. J'ai mal, trop mal. Personne ne le supporterait, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai encore subir ça. Fais moi une piqûre, j'ai un muscle en moins bien trop présent, et je souffre.

C'est la vérité, mais ça ne fait pas ciller Wilson. Son regard est toujours de glace, et pourtant, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il le voie, son ami ; réduit ainsi, la fièvre qui le ronge et l'odeur de souffrance qu'il dégage. Il le voit, mais il ne fait pas un pas, pas un geste. Il le voit, et c'est tout.

Et House n'en peut plus, de ce regard si dur qu'il en devient une arme ; ses nerfs sont à vif, à fleur de peau, ses vêtements même lui donnent l'impression de le brûler, et il en a marre, assez de cela, de tout, de sa jambe et plus encore de celui qui est face à lui. Il lâche sa canne et ses mains se posent sans délicatesse sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Wilson. Le bruit résonne presque comme un glas quand il lâche, la voix hachée :

-Ce que je subis, murmure t-il entre ses dents, tu n'en a aucune idée. Jimmy, tu ferai dans ton froc comme le dernier des débiles mentaux si tu savais à quel point ça fait _mal _! Alors, ne fais pas semblant, je t'en prie. Celui qui est assis, c'est toi, et je crois que tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as. Fais moi cette fichue piqûre, qu'on en parle plus. C'est la seule chose que je veux, alors donne la moi.

-Te la donner ? Souffla Wilson. Mais, ma parole, tu es si avide quand tu me demandes ça que la douleur ne peut pas tout expliquer… Mais tu as mal, hein ? Et tu souffres. Seulement, ta douleur, il faut que tu fasses avec. Pourquoi tu me la ramènes ainsi, à chaque fois ? J'en ai pas besoin, moi. Je veux continuer à ne pas avoir mal, mais c'est impossible quand tu es là.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?

-Tu sais _très bien _ce que je veux dire.

House le regarda fixement.

-Alors quoi ? Tu veux quoi, Wilson ? Tu veux que je me mette à genoux ? Je peux le faire.

Et il s'exécute, ployant sans précaution ses jambes, il se retrouve presque brutalement au sol. Wilson est toujours dans son fauteuil, face à lui, et, cette fois, c'est House qui doit lever la tête pour le regarder.

Juste pour voir que le regard de Wilson vacille enfin.

House a mal. Trop mal, il ne sait que trop ce qu'il fait, pourtant. Se mettre à genoux…

-C'est la douleur, House, qui te met à terre ?

-Bon sang, oui. Oui, c'est cette fichue douleur ! Quoi d'autre, hein ?!

-Tu ressembles au dernier des junkies.

-Je _suis_ un junkie.

-Non.

-Et toi, Wilson, tu es quoi ?

Wilson détourne le visage et ne répond pas. Peut-être se rend-il compte de l'étrangeté malsaine de leurs positions respectives ; House assis par terre dans un simulacre de prosternation, et lui, dans son fauteuil, face à lui… Ou peut-être ne veut-il simplement pas répondre, oublier la question et passer à autre chose. Mais c'est peine perdue et il le sait ; l'heure n'est plus au mensonge, et il n'y a que la nuit qui offre la sincérité. House est sincère, _mortellement_ sincère. Il sait qu'il doit faire pareil, mais il n'y arrive pas.

Alors, House le fait à sa place :

-Tu es comme le dealer de la pièce de Koltès, sauf que tu as toi aussi un désir bien spécifique. Et tu sais quoi, Wilson ? Je le connais.

Et, disant cela, House se rapproche un peu plus. Wilson essaie de reculer, mais en vain ; les mains de House se referment sur ses genoux et serrent les os, fort, un peu comme s'il voulait les briser. Il écarte d'un seul coup les jambes de son ami et plonge son visage sur son bas-ventre, là, à cet endroit où son pouls bat trop fort pour être honnête, à la frontière de sa chemise et de sa ceinture.

Wilson pousse un cri étranglé. Il essaie encore de fuir, mais House le retient. Son front est brûlant, il en sent la chaleur jusqu'à sa peau, sous sa chemise.

Quand House parle, il ne relève pas la tête, et sa voix résonne _là_, bien trop fort alors que ça n'est qu'un murmure.

-Tu veux que je te le refasse ? Je connais la loi du marché, Wilson. Je peux le faire, si tu veux. J'ai si mal que ça n'est rien pour moi, même pas franchement désagréable. Alors ? C'est le plus vieil échange qui soit, entre un dealer et un junkie…

Wilson rejette la tête en arrière, le souffle court. Ses doigts se nouent sur le crâne de House, et il effleure de ses mains ses cheveux courts collés par la transpiration. Sa peau est brûlante ici aussi, est-ce la fièvre qui le ronge ainsi ?

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ? demande t-il.

-Parce que je ne veux pas que Cuddy, ni personne, ne me voit comme ça. Parce que toi, au moins, tu es aussi misérable que moi.

-Pourquoi je suis misérable ? D'autres disent plutôt le contraire…

-On s'en fout des autres. Tu es misérable parce que tu es une sangsue, une sorte de tique qui se nourrit des autres et toi, tu prend le meilleur d'eux : leur douleur. Tu avales cet aspect-là trois fois par jour, tu sauves tes patients et, quand ils ne sont plus là, il te reste toujours au moins ça. Tu veux être indispensable, mais tu sais que tu n'es pas exceptionnel. Alors, tu essaies d'être un saint quand il n'y a rien en toi de béatifiant ou d'angélique Tu triche et tu mens avec toi-même en permanence, m'étonne pas que tes femmes partent les unes après les autres : t'as l'air génial, comme ça, et elles y croient, jusqu'à ce qu'elles te voient à trois heures du matin. Parce que là, à cette heure-ci, tu ne peux plus tricher tellement tu es fatigué, et n'importe qui serait effrayé par ton visage vide et tes fines rides qui ne sont finalement pas dût à tes sourires.

Mais le pire, Wilson, je le connaît, et ça, ça suffit à faire de toi quelqu'un de méprisable. Tu es amoureux de moi, ou du moins tu crois l'être, et, trois heures du matin, c'est le seul moment où tu admets que ça te grille le cerveau.

-Bien sur que ça me grille le cerveau, murmura Wilson. Et le savoir ne t'a pas empêché d'en profiter, hein ? Le coup de la fellation, je le connais.

-Pourquoi je me retiendrai ? Ca n'est pas non plus comme si ça te déplaisait, avoue le. Et comme ça, au moins, nous avons chacun ce que nous voulons.

-Sauf que je ne veux pas d'une fellation.

Doucement, presque avec regret, Wilson écarta les mains de House et se leva.

-Où vas tu ?

-Chercher ce que tu veux. J'en ai pas, ici.

Et il part.

House, toujours à terre, réfléchit à cette image. Wilson debout alors que lui est au sol ; pourtant, ils se tiennent mutuellement en position d'infériorité. Une sorte d'égalité ? House sait que lui-même est méprisable, mais il ne croit pas vraiment que Wilson le soit. En fait, la seule erreur de celui-ci, c'est de le connaître et de ne pas le quitter ; ça, définitivement, ça le condamne à ne jamais être un saint. C'est dommage. Saint Jimmy était presque crédible quand il l'avait rencontré…

Et, obscurément, ça plaît à House. Parce que le Wilson de jour est presque toujours sans faille, et que celui de la nuit se révèle tellement perdu qu'il ne peut pas le détester, même s'il y a cette sorte de chantage entre eux. Après tout, ils sont perdant et deux ça fait déjà de la compagnie…

-A quoi tu penses ? demande la voix claire et murmurée de Wilson. Même si leur étage est vide, il préfère ne pas prendre de risques. Il sort de la poche de sa blouse un flacon, un garrot et il s'avance vers House. Agenouillé face à lui, il répète sa question :

-Je peux nouer mon garrot seul.

-Je sais, mais quittes à t'empoisonner, je préfère le faire en entier.

House souri, mais Wilson, penché sur son bras, ne le voit pas. Ses doigts caressent la peau brûlante, effleurent les veines saillantes, et ils frissonnent au même instant.

-Je me disais que ce qui tient entre nous, c'est peut-être bien la culpabilité. Mais je ne sais pas quand ça a commencé.

-Moi non plus.

-Même pas quant tu es tombé amoureux de moi ?

-Arrête, rétorque Wilson, les lèvres serrées. A ce niveau là, c'est tellement sale que ça n'est plus de l'amour. Tout au plus est-ce une mauvaise habitude.

-Comme de fumer ?

-Tu es pire que les cigarettes.

La fraîcheur du coton mouillé sur son bras fait frissonner davantage House. Puis, la piqûre, froide et tranchante, lui fait fermer les yeux. Il sent la morphine couler dans ses veines, et sa douleur s'atténuer au même rythme. La veine qui battait à sa tempe se calme, et ses traits se détendent imperceptiblement. Wilson injecte la totalité de la seringue puis, avec douceur, il l'enlève de son bras et la jette à la poubelle.

Ils sont toujours assis, face à l'autre, à même le sol, comme deux gamins qui se cachent dans le noir.

-Tu es tellement moins dangereux, quand tu as eu ta dose… murmure Wilson. House rouvre les yeux et le fixe, le regard dénué de vertiges :

-Et toi ? Tu ne veux pas… ta part du marché ?

-Je m'en passerai, tu le sais bien. Depuis toujours, je m'en passe, mais tu fais comme si je le ta réclamais à chaque fois.

-Une fois, tu l'as fait.

-C'était il y a quatre ans.

-Pourquoi tu ne me demandes plus de te faire ça ? Je suis nul à ce point ?

Wilson émit un faible sourire.

-Non, même pas. C'est bon, quand tu le fais.

-Alors quoi ?

-… Tu es déjà en train de t'empoisonner. Tu dis que ma drogue, c'est la douleur, mais c'est pareil pour toi. Tu te méprises pour cela, c'est normal, mais je ne veux pas que, en plus, tu te méprises de jouer la pute avec moi. T'as pas besoin de ça et…moi non plus.

House haussa les sourcils, l'air sincèrement surpris. Wilson sourit encore, un sourire un peu plus franc. Il se leva et tendit la main à House ; il la saisit, et le contact de leurs mains lui sembla beaucoup plus calme et franc que tous les gestes qu'il avait esquissé de la journée.

Wilson lui tourna le dos, ôta sa blouse et mit son manteau. House le regardait, appuyé sur sa canne, les jambes un peu flageolantes.

-j'y vais, dit Wilson. Je suppose que la morphine est en train de circuler dans ton organisme, là. Tu ferai mieux de ne pas trop bouger. Passe la nuit ici, même. T'es pas en état de conduire ta moto.

-Je suis venu en taxi, aujourd'hui. J'avais trop mal ce matin pour conduire.

-Ah ? Eh bien, rappelle en un.

Alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte, Wilson se sentit brusquement tiré en arrière, sans toutefois tomber ; le bras de House passé autour de sa taille le tenait fermement, tandis que son autre main passait sur son visage, traçant ses traits comme un aveugle qui veut découvrir une identité. Wilson retint son souffle alors que les doigts de Greg caressaient ses lèvres, son cou, ses pommettes…

Derrière lui, sur son cou, le souffle de House était brûlant. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de son oreille et se posèrent là, sur sa clavicule.

Son baiser n'avait rien de doux, rien de gentil. Ca n'était pas un ultime chantage ou une bonne conscience excessive. C'était même plutôt brutal, excessif, et Wilson savait qu'il en garderait la marque plusieurs jours. Il avait les jambes en coton, et seul le bras de House, serré autour de sa taille, l'empêchait de tomber.

Le silence dans la pièce prit un autre aspect alors qu'ils étaient là, presque aussi immobiles que des statues.

House pensait qu'il pouvait bien jouer le rôle de l'ami avec Wilson, qu'il pouvait bien aussi le sucer, s'il lui demandait. Mais être amoureux de lui, pas question. Il refusait de jouer ce rôle.

Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a lâché sa canne, pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'embrasse ?

-Pourquoi ? demande Wilson, comme un écho à ses pensées. Sa voix est faible, à peine soufflée, et presque triste. Comme s'il s'attendait à une sale blague de sa part.

Cela mit suffisamment en colère House pour qu'il le retourne et, d'un geste brusque, plaque son corps contre la porte. Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard perdu de Wilson, examina ses joues rouges, ses cheveux décoiffés, le col de sa cravate défait.

Il sourit, un vrai sourire, et l'expression de surprise incrédule de Wilson rendit la chose très facile à dire :

-Peut-être parce que tu me plaît un peu trop, aussi.

Wilson ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais House plaqua sa main dessus. Non, définitivement, rien de gentil chez lui, mais pourtant, son geste était doux d'une fragilité qui se cachait.

L'air mortellement sérieux, House continua :

-Pourquoi toi, n'est-ce pas, et pourquoi maintenant ? Eh bien… Tu veux la vrai réponse, ou celle que je vais te bidouiller ?

-La vrai, murmura Wilson entre ses doigts. House sourit.

-Je t'ai vu partir, de dos, et je t'en ai empêché. C'est tout. C'est peut-être la morphine…

D'un geste brusque, Wilson écarta son visage et, des deux mains, il saisit le visage de Greg. Son regard brûlant presque collé au sien, il murmura, tout prés de ses lèvres :

-Alors, utilises tous les moyens pour me retenir chaque soir un peu plus longtemps. Sois persévérant, et peut-être que je te croirai. Tu peux pas me vouloir comme ça, sans prévenir. C'est sans doute une passade, mais je veux être un défi pour toi.

-Pour que je ne me lasse pas ? demanda House.

-Exactement, sourit Wilson. Pour que tu continues ce jeu-là jusqu'à ce que je décide si ça vaut la peine que je le joue avec toi.

-Ca n'est pas la morphine.

-J'en sais rien, moi.

Wilson lâcha son visage et, les bras le long du corps, ils se regardèrent, un peu empruntés, un peu gênés, et terriblement anxieux.

-Okay, finit par lâcher House. C'est un jeu qui commence de manière imprévue, ça a sans doute un petit côté malsain mais, hé ! Entretoi et moi, c'est toujours à la limite du sacré et du profane.

Sa main se tendit, effleura la gorge de Wilson, hésitant à remonter sur son visage et renonça finalement.

-Je vais jouer le jeu, murmura t-il à Wilson. Et tu ferai bien de te préparer, parce que je suis sérieux. C'est pas la morphine, c'est tout le temps toi que je viens voir. Tu le savais pas ? Moi non plus, mais je ne vais pas te permettre de rester ignorant plus longtemps. C'est à trois heures du matin que tu es honnête, hein ? C'est l'heure où les gens dorment, d'habitude. Pas toi, ni moi. Tu peux partir pour ce soir, d'ailleurs, tu _dois _t'en aller.

-House…

-C'est un jeu qui ne fait que commencer, sourit-il.

Et puis, après un court silence, il rajouta :

-A trois heures du matin, les jeux sont toujours _mortellement_ sérieux.


	5. The Accident

C'était arrivé brutalement et, comme presque tout le reste, stupidement. Quoique ça, House n'aurait su le jurer, tant les choses étaient allées vite… Mais ça ne pouvait être que _stupide_, de toute manière.

Il ouvrit les yeux, et clignaface à l'asphalte du sol bien trop proche de son visage. Un élancement lui lacéra la tempe, et il y porta une main tremblante qu'il retira poisseuse. Il faisait sombre, très sombre. La nuit, si tard… Mais il voyait bien que le liquide qui s'insinuait sous ses ongles était du sang. _Et merde…_ Il y avait trente milles chandelles qui dansaient devant ses yeux, et il dût se faire violence pour se forcer à se relever. Ca lui revenait, ce qu'il s'était passé…

Tellement stupide. Et tellement pas leur faute. Une route peu fréquentée, l'heure tardive… Lui-même avait un peu bu mais ça n'était pas lui qui conduisait, et Wilson était parfaitement sobre…

_Wilson._

Son cœur s'arrêta. Littéralement : _boum boum boum_ puis, plus rien. Stop.

Où était Wilson ?

Il suffoqua, et se rendit compte que sa trachée s'était réduite à un trou d'épingle. A genoux sur le sol, il tremblait de tous ses membres, d'une manière incontrôlable, violente. Ses mains moites serraient, crispées, les petits cailloux à ses pieds, les rentrant profondément dans la chair tendre de ses paumes. Il tourna la tête comme un animal affolé, et il entendit distinctement ses vertèbres craquer. Plissant les yeux et toujours à quatre pattes, incapable de se relever et tremblant toujours autant, il plongea ses yeux clairs dans l'obscurité.

Vaguement, il distinguait la forme sombre de la voiture. Lui-même avait été éjecté, il ne savait comment. Le choc avait été violent, apparemment…

La silhouette du corps de Wilson, immobile et étendu sur le sol, se trouvait devant lui, à quelques mètres. _Si foutrement immobile_, et il s'entendit distinctement pousser un petit cri étranglé. Sa gorge ne laissait toujours filtrer que trop peu d'air, et il nesut dire si c'était l'angoisse ou la panique qui faisait ruisseler sur ses membres cette sueur acide qui avait l'odeur aigre d'une peur mortelle.

En fait, il ne savait plus rien, si ce n'est que, de là où il était, il ne pouvait pas voir si Wilson respirait ou pas.

Et il se mit à ramper avant même de s'en rendre compte, dans cette direction. Sa jambe droite traînait derrière lui, et la douleur qu'elle lui causait lui fit pousser plusieurs grognements étouffés. Il rampa, sans même essayer de se relever, car il n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir constater la vérité tout en restant en équilibre. C'était la peur, mortelle, l'angoisse qui l'étreignait d'une main de fer, et la seule chose qu'il pouvait se répéter, la seule chose qu'il pouvait se dire en toute lucidité, c'est que Wilson n'avait pas bu, que ce qui était arrivé n'était pas de leur faute, et que peut-être, oui, peut-être, il ne respirait plus. Et entre ses dents serrées par l'effort, alors qu'il traînait sa grande carcasse à même le sol, il murmurait des prières à Dieu. _Mon Dieu, je vous en prie, je vous en prie, oh mon Dieu, s'il vous plaît…_

Il se rappelait vaguement, dans un coin de son esprit tellement éloigné à présent, qu'il n'y croyait pas. En Dieu.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer à murmurer jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent l'habit de son ami.

Péniblement, il le retourna sur le dos, et le visage de Wilson lui apparut ; la lumière des étoiles était bien faible, et la nuit encore très sombre, mais il put voir qu'il était **intact**, à l'exception de quelques lésions superficielles. Blessures d'asphalte, comme lui-même devait en arborer. Comme pour en être sûr, il caressa du bout des doigts l'arcade sourcilière, l'arrête impérieuse du nez, le tendre arrondi des lèvres… et la chair était tiède, chaude, bien vivante.

Son soulagement fut évident, et un sourire déforma ses lèvres. Ses bras, qui tenaient le haut de son corps en hauteur, le lâchèrent, et il s'écroula. Sa tête atterrit avec un bruit étouffé sur la poitrine de Wilson, et il la sentit distinctement s'élever et s'abaisser au rythme d'une respiration certaine.

Bizarrement, il eut envie de rire, mais sa gorge lui faisait encore trop mal pour ça. Il tourna la tête et sourit encore, à présent presque euphorique.

La lumière des étoiles était là, tout aussi certaine que sa propre douleur lancinante ; lui-même ne se sentait pas très bien, mais ça n'avait guère d'importance, car _Wilson respirait sans difficulté…_

Il aurait pu essayer de le réveiller, s'il ne s'était évanoui avant, des étoiles de douleur dansant sur ses paupières closes et son pouls battant toujours un peu trop rapidement.

Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, et sa dernière pensée consciente fut :_ Merci, mon Dieu._

_Merci…_

La première chose dont il eu conscience, ce fut le bruit. Un léger vacarme étrangement familier de petites roues sur le carrelage, de bruits secs et d'ordres clairs.

La seconde chose fut l'odeur, et il eut conscience qu'il fronça les sourcils ; une odeur nette, un mélange de plusieurs miasmes, des mouvements, et une flagrance encore plus forte de désinfectant.

Alors, après ça, il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre d'ouvrir les yeux et de voir le plafond uniformément blanc pour constater qu'il était dans un hôpital.

Mais il le fit quand même, bien sûr, et la migraine qui lui déchira le crâne le lui fit presque regretter. _Aaaargghh…_ Affreuse douleur qui n'était même pas si inhabituelle que cela ; pire encore, il lui semblait bien que l'alcool qu'il avait bu plus tôt dans la soirée était en cause.

Génial… Tout un accident pour une simple gueule de bois précoce ? Ridicule…

Bref.

Il cligna des paupières et porta sa main à son front. Le contact rugueux d'un bandage le fit sourciller, et il constata qu'apparemment, on s'était déjà occupé de lui.

Il tourna brusquement la tête, une vieille inquiétude refaisant surface de manière imprévue, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de la formuler avant d'être rassuré…

Wilson se trouvait à sa droite, assis, aussi vivant que possible. Torse nu, il lui tournait le dos et, face à lui, un infirmier ajustait un bandage au niveau de ses cotes. House l'observa ; Wilson discutait avec l'infirmier et, rien qu'au son un peu étouffé de sa voix, il savait que son ami souriait. Juste comme ça… Et pour preuve : l'infirmier souriait aussi, parce que quand Wilson parle et vous souris, vous devenez tout de suite beaucoup plu aimable. Logique. Ca devait être à cause de cet aspect extrêmement lisse qu'il se trimballait en même temps que ses chemises Oxford rayées…

Mais ça n'était pas quelque chose d'assez _naturel_ pour bluffer House. Ca ne l'avait jamais été.

Bon. ..

Et s'il s'occupait un peu de lui-même, hmm ?

Avec calme et devoir, il s'auto-diagnostiqua rapidement, avec une distance qui lui permettait d'oublier qu'il était le principal sujet. Il fonctionnait toujours comme ça, par déduction et par méthode, en s'occupant _seulement et uniquement _du corps. Car, en toute franchise, de quoi pouvait-il s'occuper d'autre ?

Les accidents le rendaient introspectif ou quoi ?

Curieusement, c'était moins grave qu'il ne s'y attendait, surtout quand il se remémora ses souvenirs d'il y a quelques heures à peine ; alors, il nageait en plein chaos… Mais finalement, ça n'était qu'un poignet foulé, des contusions et des lésions mineures, ainsi que, probablement, un léger traumatisme crânien. Après tout, il s'était évanoui… Il failli demander à l'infirmier de lui amener de quoi se diagnostiquer lui-même plus en détails quand, en tournant la tête, il croisa le regard de Wilson. Seul. L'infirmier était partit.

House resta silencieux. Il ne savait pas quoi dire.

Wilson était pâle, presque livide. Deux cernes violettes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, et l'ombre de sa mâchoire parût plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Il était toujours torse nu, et House nota, avec un détachement qui n'avait rien de clinique mais bien trop émotif à son goût, qu'il était couvert d'hématomes et que le bandage recouvrait une bonne partie de sa poitrine.

Cotes fêlées ? demanda t-il, et sa voix lui parût terriblement éraillée.

Oui, répondit Wilson, et sa voix à lui ne valait guère mieux. Etait-ce du soulagement que House lu dans ses yeux ?

Wilson s'avança et, avec précaution, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit de House. Celui-ci se redressa et cala son dos contre le mur. Ils portaient toujours les mêmes vêtements qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, mais on avait déchiré la chemise de House pour pouvoir l'examiner plus facilement. Pour pas grand-chose, visiblement… C'est ce qu'il dit à Wilson, se sentant toutefois étrangement troublé alors qu'il n'y avait _absolument_ aucune raison à cela…

N'est-ce pas ?

Ca aurait pût être pire, répondit Wilson.

Pire ? rétorqua House. Bah !

Il se tu, ne sachant que rajouter.

Alors quoi ? Qu'était-il censé dire ? Il savait bien, au fond, ce qu'il ressentait. Et jamais il n'avouerait à Wilson que ces quelques instants où il l'avait cru mort, étendu sur l'asphalte, sans le moindre mouvement de sa part pour le rassurer, avaient été… parmi les pires qu'il avait jamais eues.

C'était absurde. Et, en regardant Wilson, son regard calme et sa respiration régulière, il sentit plus que jamais à quel point c'était fragile. Tout ça : le corps, et la personne.

Wilson.

Quelque chose dût vaciller dans ses yeux, car Wilson le remarqua. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit la main vers l'épaule de House, n'osant pas la toucher.

Il n'y avait jamais de contacts physiques entre eux, et la première fois est toujours la plus difficile. Mais House tremblait presque, et Wilson, parce qu'il était inquiet, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser, surtout pas, _jamais_, osa faire le premier geste.

C'était quoi ? Presque rien. Sa main sur l'épaule de House, sa peau contre la sienne, une hésitation presque palpable et, définitivement, rien de sensuel dans ce geste. Seule en ressortait une intense fragilité, comme si tous deux étaient faits de verre et craignaient, à se toucher, de trop s'ébrécher.

C'était idiot, finalement. Mais parce qu'il avait connu cela aussi, Wilson, l'attente interminable et la peur dévorante durant les quelques instants où il avait attendu, pétrifié et inquiet, l'attente des secours. Parce qu'il avait connu la peur de perdre, tout simplement, et l'angoisse de ne rien pouvoir faire, pour tout cela et aussi pour cette espèce d'affection qui ne dit pas son nom qui les liait, eh bien… Wilson comprit sans que House n'ait besoin de lui expliquer.

Et sa main sur son épaule osseuse valait mieux que le meilleur des discours, n'est-ce pas ?

Parce que ce n'était pas un accident qui allait leur donner, comme un miracle, le courage de se dévoiler enfin.

C'était dommage, quelque part… Mais ça leur prouvait bien à tous les deux à quel point ils étaient finalement trop vieux pour se remettre en cause de manière aussi radicale…

Tant pis.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Rien d'autre que la main de Wilson sur l'épaule de House, rien d'autre que leur silence et la vague sensation d'être des naufragés sur une terre inconnue, une terre d'inquiétude qui leur apportait bien trop de blessures…

Et rien que ces mots qu'ils ne disaient pas et qui planaient entre eux, invisibles et pourtant si fort, de leurs cœurs qui avaient battu au même rythme d'une peur frénétique il y a peu.

Et le reste, tout le reste… n'existe tout simplement pas.

_LE CLIENT :_

_Essayez de m'atteindre, vous n'y arriverez pas ; essayez de me blesser : quand le sang coulerait, eh bien, ce serait des deux côtés et, inéluctablement, le sang nous unira, comme deux indiens, au coin du feu, qui échangent leur sang au milieu des animaux sauvages. Il n'y a pas d'amour, il n'y a pas d'amour. Non, vous ne pourrez rien attendre qui ne le soit déjà, parce qu'un homme meurt d'abord, puis cherche sa mort et la rencontre finalement, par hasard, sur le trajet hasardeux d'une lumière à une autre lumière, et il dit : donc, ce n'était que cela. _

Bernard-Marie Koltès_Dans la solitude des champs de coton_


End file.
